Bon Appetite
by Shina Hazuki 1909
Summary: "Gw mau minta dibikinin masakan Prancis. Pengen tau gimana sih rasanya yang dimasak ama orang Prancis asli ama yang dibeli di luar." kata Hyuuga nyante. Lu pikir bikin masakan Prancis gampang? Chef aja butuh bertahun-tahun belajar masak makanan Prancis. Lah gw yang masih anak kelas 2 SMA, mana bisa bikin gituan.


**Bon Appetite**

**Summary : "**Gw mau minta dibikinin masakan Prancis. Pengen tau gimana sih rasanya yang dimasak ama orang Prancis asli ama yang dibeli di luar." kata Hyuuga nyante. Lu pikir bikin masakan Prancis gampang? Chef aja butuh bertahun-tahun belajar masak makanan Prancis. Lah gw yang masih anak kelas 2 SMA, mana bisa bikin gituan.

**Bacot Part Awal (?) :** Hola. Ini fic ke sekian di fandom 07-Ghost. Hope you like it. Maklum, author masih beginner.

**Disclaimer :** 07-Ghost selamanya punya Tante Yuki dan Tante Yukino. Kalo punya gw, semua cowo di 07-Ghost bakal gw nikahin satu-satu.

**Warn :** Bahasa Gaje bertebaran, Humor garing. Kayaknya kita bisa simpulin space di buku diarynya Konatsu abis deh kalo fic ini makin lama dibaca. Ceritanya Konatsu blasteran Prancis di sini. **Konatsu POV**.

**So, Happy Read! ^^v **

Apa? Masak? Buat apa masak? Mending juga beli di luar. Ujung-ujungnya sih, baik beli dari luar maupun masak sendiri, tetep aja dimakan. Tapi masbro, lain soal kalo keadaannya udah begini.

**FLASHBACK**

"Konatsu" kata orang yang baru manggil gw. "Apa, Hyuuga? Mau minta dibeliin lolipop lagi? Beli aja sendiri. Males gw belinya" kata gw. Iyalah. Lu bayangin aja. Masih sehat gitu. Kok buat beli makanannya mesti nitip gw? Emang dia ga tau kantin apa? Udah dua tahun juga di Barsburg Academy. "Nggak. Gw cuma mau tanya aja. Bokap lo orang Prancis kan?" dia nanya. Terpaksalah gw jawab iya. Walaupun emang bener kalo bokap gw orang Prancis. "Nape emang? Minta diajarin bahasa Prancis? Gw aja boro-boro lancar. Ngerti omongan bokap aja udah syukur." kata gw. Males sebenernya ladenin Hyuuga tuh.

"Nggak, kon. Gw mau minta dibikinin masakan Prancis. Pengen tau gimana sih rasanya yang dimasak ama orang Prancis asli ama yang dibeli di luar." kata dia. Nyante. Enak banget dia ngomong 'Pengen tau rasanya masakan orang Prancis asli'. "Gw bukan Prancis tok. Gw cuma blasteran Prancis." gw jawab. Tapi, bukan Hyuuga namanya kalo nyerah ama kata-kata useless gw tadi. "Cuma 1 porsi kok. Yang makan cuma gw. Terserah lo makanannya apa. Yang penting enak, ngenyangin perut, dan gak aneh." kata dia. Maksa banget nih orang. Yaudahlah. Gw iyain aja daripada ribut. Yare-yare.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Gitu ceritanya. Lu pikir bikin masakan Prancis gampang? Chef aja butuh bertahun-tahun belajar masak makanan Prancis. Catat. Chef. _Professional Cook_. Lah gw yang masih anak kelas 2 SMA, ga peduli jurusan IPA, IPS, Bahasa, atau mungkin Agama, mana bisa bikin gituan. Taulah macem _crème pie_, dan masakan Prancis lainnya. Masa gw disuruh bikin gituan? Bento yang gw bawa tiap hari ke sekolah aja nyokap yang bikin. Apalagi yang begitu. Yang jelas, bukan gw gamau. Gw ga bisa. GW GA BISA!

Kurang enak apa coba masakan Prancis di restoran? Masa gw harus bikin yang begitu? Ga lucu, bro. Kalo lu mau nyoba yang asli, ya lo pergilah ke Paris. Apa susahnya sih? Lebih gampang minta tolong temen buat bikin ato pergi sendiri ke tempat aslinya? Kalo gw sih lebih milih yang kedua. Gatau ya Hyuuga pilih yang mana. Tapi, dari yang gw tangkep, Hyuuga lebih pilih yang pertama. Kenapa? Soalnya yang pertama ga ngabisin duit. Cuma butuh enerji macem bensin yang pulteng doang buat ngebujuk temen. Plus putusin urat malu. Kenapa? PIkir aja. Lo malu ga sih kalo minta temen lo bikin masakan yang eksklusif buat lo sendiri? Kalo gw iya. Tapi nggak buat Hyuuga.

So, guys, terpaksalah gw harus bikinin dia makanan Prancis. Dan gw belom kepikiran sama sekali mau bikinin dia apa. _Crème Pie_? Ogah. Beli bahan _whip cream_ mahal. Lagian gw bukan _pastry chef_ yang biasa masak kue dan makanan-makanan manis lainnya. _Goose liver_? Boleh juga. Tapi, gw bingung mau masak apa. Lagian, nih orang bikin gw kesel aja. Masakan lain kek. Macem sandwich, onigiri, ato apa kek yang gampang, murah, dan pasti semuanya suka. Kalo masakan Prancis begini? Belum tentu semuanya suka. Lagian siapa sih yang bisa masak makanan Prancis _perfectly_?

Gw nyalain laptop gw dan colok modem gw. Cari resep masakan Prancis. Yang gampang ajalah. Gw gak bakal bikin makanan yang ribet. Soalnya gw percaya apapun yang ribet itu adalah hak dan kewajiban orang yang udah _expert_ di bidangnya. Gw browse, tapi yang gw temuin dari tadi lagi-lagi _crème pie_ sama _goose liver_. Gak banget.

So, gw harus masak apa dong? Nasi goreng Prancis? Maksud gw nasi goreng yang ada hiasan bendera Prancis kecil gitu. Biar keliatan gitu masakan Prancis. Hahaha. Lucu. Tapi itu gak akan terjadi. Soalnya dia pasti bakal tau kalo itu bukan masakan Prancis. Dan in the end, gw pasti bakal dikata-katain 'Lo Prancis cangkok, Konatsu. Masa masak makanan Prancis aja ga bisa?' Dan akhirnya, gw dapet resep masakan yang seengaknya gampang. Bukan _crème pie_ ataupun _goose liver_. Dan ini masakan Prancis. Omelet Prancis. Yaudah. Gw copas, trus gw taro di word.

Resep masakan yang tadi pun gw print. Rumah gw ada printer kok. Ga perlu jalan kaki ampe warnet. Pegel amat ke warnet. Udah gitu ini siang lagi. Ntar gw item. Ya, tapi gw bersyukurlah. Seenggaknya itu resep masakan gak gw tulis tangan. Entah gw punya printer ato musti ngeprint di warnet yang jelas gw ga harus nyiapin bolpen. Resep omelet tadi gw bawa ke minimarket komplek gw buat belanja bahan.

"Telor 3 biji. Lemon 1. Kalo garem, gula, sama mentega, masih ada di rumah. Sip. Bayar deh" kata gw. Yaudah. Gw keluar dari tuh minimarket dengan bangganya. Banggalah. Ini pertama kali gw belanja buat masakan gw sendiri. Rasanya tuh kayak ngebelah langit berlapis-lapis, meluncur bareng biawak akrobatis, menuju rasi bintang paling manis–wait! Itu iklan kopi instan. Bukan perasaan gw.

Nevermind. Gw kayaknya korban iklan deh. 3 menit, gw nyampe di rumah. Dan gw langsung lari ke dapur. Ketemu nyokap. "Kaa-san, bantu bikin ini dong". "Kamu mau bikin apa sih?" kata nyokap. "Omelet Prancis. Ini resepnya baru aku print" kata gw. Dan, nyokap gw liat. Trus gw ambil bahan-bahannya.

**Omelet Prancis.**

**Pisahkan kuning dan putih telur. Setelah itu, kocok kuning telur dengan lembut.**

First step has finished.

**Masukkan air perasan lemon, air, gula, dan garam ke dalam kuning telur.**

Second step, selesai.

**Di tempat terpisah, kocok putih telur hingga merata. Lalu, masukkan ke dalam kuning telur.**

Third step, well done.

**Nyalakan kompor, lalu panaskan wajan. Masukkan mentega ke dalam wajan, lalu masukkan telur tadi.**

Fourth step, sudah dilakukan.

**Masak telur dengan api kecil sampai warnanya kecoklatan.**

**Tips : Gulung omelet dan sajikan dengan bola-bola sosis di dalamnya.**

Fifth step, oke. Wait! Ada yang kurang. "Kaa-san, bola-bola sosis yang kemaren masih ada?" gw nanya. Soalnya, di resep itu dibilang 'sajikan dengan bola-bola sosis'. "Masih. Buat apa? Mau kamu makan sekarang?" nyokap balik nanya. "Enggak. Buat omeletnya. Katanya suruh pake bola-bola sosis." kata gw. "Ara? Ditaro di luar apa digulung?" kata nyokap. "Gulung." kata gw.

Eh, pas banget. Omeletnya udah mateng. Bola-bola sosisnya ditaro di atas omelet, terus omeletnya digulung. Sip! Yosha! Omelet gw jadi! Thanks God. Seenggaknya gw ga masak _goose liver _ato _crème pie_. Rasanya tuh kayak–Oh no! Jangan kata-kata ini lagi.

**Besoknya. Kelas gw. Bukan kelasnya Hyuuga.**

"Eh, Konatsu! Pesenan gw kemaren mana?" kata dia. Anjis. Lu pikir gw kacung lu? "Nih. Spesial buat lo, Goshujin-sama." Tolong ya. Kata-kata sapaan yang amat sangat terhormat tadi di **bold **_**italic **__**underline **_dan _**CAPSLOCK.**_ Ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya gw panggil orang lain dengan sebutan yang sakral itu. Pegang aja omongan gw.

Then, gw kasih kotak bekal gw tersayang ke dia. Isinya? Omelet yang gw masak lah. Apalagi? Masa gw tambahin obat mati rasa di situ? Kejam amat gw. Tapi boleh juga idenya. Buat ditaro di masakan selanjutnya. Kufufufufu *ketawa ala mafia*. Dia pun buka kotak bekal gw yang unyu itu. Dia kaget. "Ini masakan Prancis?" kata dia. Yaiyalah, dodol. Masa masakan Greenland? Gila aja lu. "Yep" kata gw. "Namanya?" "Omelet Prancis" Dia liat-liat bentar. Dan, keliatannya dia masang ekspresi yakin kalo itu beneran masakan Prancis. Yosha! Ayo! Makan! Satu suapan. Yak! Pesawat masuk sebentar lagi! Dan PESAWATNYA MASUK! HORE–wait! Ini sebenernya apaan sih? Nevermind. Intinya, dia udah makan satu suap. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

"Konatsu" kata dia. Apa? Mau bilang masakan gw enak? Hahaha. Gausah deh. Gw bisa bikin yang lebih enak dari itu. Udah ya, makan aja. Abisin kalo perlu. Wait. Kenapa gw jadi curcol gini sih? Ah. "Ye? Apaan?" kata gw. "Masakan lo" giliran gw gregetan. Enak kah? So pastilah. Siapa dulu yang bikin? Konatsu! "Ada apa ama masakan gw?" kata gw. "Masakan lo" nah ini. Gw tambah gregetan. Nih orang bisa banget ya bikin gw gregetan. "Kenapa sih?" kata gw. Dan akhirnya? Enak? "Konatsu. Warren. Masakan. Lo. Ga. Ada. Rasanya. Lo lupa ngasih garem? Huahahaha!" Oh my Jashin. Gw pikir lu mau bilang masakan gw enak. Hancur sudah masterpiece gw. Kuso.

**Tsuzuku.**

**Bacot Part Akhir (?)**

**Gausah panjang-panjang. Mind to review?**

**Follow nadyacchi_ *digeplak reader gegara promosi***


End file.
